


A Morty never tells their secretes.

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), All mortys know eachother, Attempt at Humor, Autistic Morty Smith, BAMF Morty Smith, Badass Morty Smith, Bilingual, Bilingual Morty (Rick and Morty), Bilingual Morty Smith, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Morty smith, Female Morty Smith, Fight me on that, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Gen, Grandpa Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), He's baby okay, Hollywood undead songs inspired some of these, How Do I Tag, Inappropriate Humor, Just Morticia for that, Languages, Languages and Linguistics, Morty Smith has Secrets, Morty speaks French, No Angst, Oblivious Rick Sanchez, Outer Space, POV Alternating, Smart Morty Smith, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rick Sanchez prides himself on knowing Morty better than the kid knows himself, but with one simple slip up from the kid sends Ricks train of thought out of control, Rick begins to question if he really knows his Grandson or not.~RicardoSanchez has entered the chat~RicardoSanchez: I THINK MY MORTY IS BROKEN#1Ricardo: What do you mean 'Broken'?RicardoSanchez: I WALKED AWAY FOR ONE SECOND TO GRAB SOME PARTS FROM SALESMAN RICK, AND I CAME BACK TO HIM SPEAKING FRENCH TO ANOTHER MORTY??#1Ricardo:  What do you mean speaking french? The twirp can't even read!Dubdub: What do you mean Mortys can't read? Mine can... oh wait..don't tell me ghusifhisdfua
Relationships: Just friendships - Relationship, Morty & Morticia, Morty & Morty, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rick & Morty - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	1. More than one braincell?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodrunsred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrunsred/gifts).
  * Inspired by [word of mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900943) by [bloodrunsred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrunsred/pseuds/bloodrunsred). 



> Heavily Inspired by Bloodrunsred fic called 'Words of mouth' If you haven't read it, go ahead! Translations in the notes at the bottom! I used google translate so sorry if any of it is wrong, please correct me if I'm wrong.  
> And Bloodrunsred, if you think this is too smilar to yours and would like it to be taken down tell me and I will, thank you!

Rick was browsing at different parts of machinery at Salesman Ricks shop, he heard from a Rick passing by that he's somehow managed to get his hands one some rare parts of machinery, how though is an entirely different question one that Rick really can't be fucked answering.  
Rick quickly purchased the item and made his way back to his Morty, knowing that the little shit probably got into some sort of trouble by now.  
  
As he rounded a corner he spotted his Morty away from the crowed talking to another Morty one wearing a red bandana around his throat, as Rick was about to just grab his Mortys arm and walk away he almost tripped when he heard their conversation.  
"donc c'est pour ça que j'ai été interdit d'entrer dans le garage," the Morty in the red bandana said scratching his neck, embarrassed.  
This wasn't really surprising to Rick as he knew that some other versions of them selfs grew up in other countries, making them know different languages but what really surprised him was that Morty, yes _his_ Morty, responded in such fluidity that the words seemed to just roll off his tongue.   
"C'est pourquoi vous ne touchez pas à des objets aléatoires que Ricks ne cesse de traîner, j'ai appris à la dure." Morty chuckled, but rubbed his arm as if he could still feel some sort of phantom pain.  
  
Rick was thrown for a loop since when does a Morty, let alone his Morty, know more than one language?  
He quickly dug into the pockets of his lab coat, pulled out his phone and jumped on the Rick chat site, made by Ricks for Ricks, to use to communicate to other Ricks around the galaxy, to communicate, bitch about anything and give advice if it's _really_ needed.  
  


~RicardoSanchez has entered the chat~

 **RicardoSanchez:** I THINK MY MORTY IS BROKEN

 **#1Ricardo:** What do you mean 'Broken'?

 **RicardoSanchez:** I WALKED AWAY FOR ONE SECOND TO GRAB SOME PARTS FROM SALESMAN RICK, AND I CAME BACK TO HIM SPEAKING FRENCH TO ANOTHER MORTY??

 **#1Ricardo:** What do you mean speaking french? The twirp can't even read!

 **Dubdub:** What do you mean Mortys can't read? Mine can... oh wait..don't tell me ghfsifd  
  
 **Dubdub:** D-DID YOUR MORTY OUTSMART YOU?? OMFG I CANT BELIVE THIS! I NEED A MOMENT FHDSOHOSDF

 **RickSachet:** Okay let's just back the fuck up for a second here, since when have Mortys been able to speak french without ANY other Rick noticing?

 **SmolRicky:** Yeah, and where did they learn it? There's no way in hell the kid fucking learnt it himself.

 **RicardoSanchez:** Are you sure no other Rick knew about this?

 **SmolRick:** We can't be sure, but if they did they would have told the rest of us Ricks about it.

 **RickSachet:** The only Rick who wouldn't have said anything is Doofus, but there's no fucking way he knows about it.

 **SmolRick:** True

 **RicardoSanchez:** So how are we gonna find out? Is there anything common with all Mortys that could make them know French?  
  
 **#1Ricardo:** Bitch do you know who you're talking to? None of us gives two shits about the kids' life, were all assholes remember??  
  
 **Dubdub:** lmao truuueee  
  
 **RicadoSanchez:** you guys are fucking useless  
  
 **SmolRick:** If anyone finds anything post it in here  
  
 **Dubdub:** k, i have nothin' better todo anyways  
  
  
Rick sighs and shoves the device into his pocket forcefully, of course, the other versions of himself don't know what the fuck is going on, he should have guessed that if he didn't know about it then the others wouldn't.  
Rick stomped up to Morty and grabbed him by his forearm, pulling him toward the portal he made with his portal gun.  
"H-Hurry the Fuck *burp* up M-Morty I got I-important shit to do."  
Morty looked back at the other version of himself with a panicked glance, realzing that Rick must have heard him talking french with the other Morty.  
"Y-Yeah, yeah R-Rick," Morty stammerd, just as was about to walk through the portal he shouted a quick "Au revoir" to the other Morty, finding no reason to hide it anymore seeing as Rick already found out.  
  
'Shit,' Morty thought as he saw the familar veiw of the garage, 'I hope the other Mortys wont be mad at me for Rick finding out about this.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And yeah, that's why I've been banned from the garage."  
> "Well that's why you don't touch random objects that Rick keeps lying around, I learned that the hard way."  
> "Good bye"


	2. Planning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mortys are discussing what to do now that their Ricks know about the whole French thing, they begin to panic slightly at the chance of their other secrets being found out now that they're being closely monitored, at least they know one Rick they can find solace with.
> 
> (This has alot more of the chat room in this on lmao)

Morty laid on his bed, his mind relaying what has happed that day. Rick obviously knew about him knowing french but his stupid pride is getting in the way of asking him directly, instead, he's been giving him little trials to perform throughout the day to prove whether or not he actually knows it. It got to the point of Rick going out and _buying_ him a book that was written in french just to see if he could read it or not, honestly he didn't know whether it was even to test if he knew french at this point, or it was just to test if he could even read, which was fucking stupid in his opinion.  
  
His hands flapped with agitation not knowing what to do, realizing he's not falling asleep soon he sighed and pulled out his phone, might as well check whether or not the other Mortys had found out their Ricks know about this.  
  
 _~1TrueMorty™ has joined the chat~  
  
_ **MortyShortie:** Guys! My Rick has been giving me random tests about french all day who spilled the beans >:0  
  
 **1TrueMorty™:** Sorry guys that was me! My Rick saw me talking to french Morty this morning, sorry for exposing us. (╥_╥) _  
  
_ **Morticia <3: **Don't be sorry Darling it's not your fault, it's just a case of wrong place wrong time! He was bound to find about eventually.

 **Dazzlinglollipop:** Yeah Morty cheer up! It's not like that sack of dust will do anything but be fucking annoying anyways.  
  
 **1TrueMorty™:** Heh Thanks guys! and c'mon Miami Morty, if you say that about my Rick then you're saying that about your Rick too!  
  
 **Dazzlinglollipop:** Lmao so what, he's not gonna care and you know me, I can say this shit cuz i'm one of the less 'innocent' Mortys.  
  
 **MortyShortie:** Don't we know it XD  
  
 **Morticia <3: **So... What are we gonna do now? My Rick already keeps an eye on me due to being a Morticia, I don't want to be bombarded by questions about France (◕﹏◕✿)  
  
 **1TrueMorty™:** We could Ask Doofus Rick! He has access to the Rick chat due to him being a Rick, and he's also on this Chat.

 **1TrueMorty™:** He can relay back what they are planning so we can avoid it for the time being!

 **DazzlingLollipop:** That actually isn't that bad of a plan! Good job Morty! But how are we gonna get him on??  
  
 **GeekerzSneakerz:** You can just @ Him, It should send him a notification and when he sees it's from this chat he'll respond right away.  
  
 **DazzlingLollipop:** Yooooo Shots Nerd Morty!   
  
**1TrueMorty™:** @BlueBerry We need your help!   
  
**GeekerzSneakerz:** Now we play the waiting game.  
  
 _~BlueBerry has entered the chat~  
  
_ **Morticia <3:** That was a quick game lol  
  
 **BlueBerry:** Hey Mortys! Heard you needed my help??  
  
 **MortyShortie:** Yeah we really do!  
  
 **1TrueMorty™:** That is if you don't mind?  
  
 **BlueBerry:** Of course I'll help, you guys are my friends after all! So what do I need to do?

 **GeekerzSneakerz:** Since you are apart of the Rick chat can you please relay back to us their plans on what they are doing with the information that we speak french?  
  
 **GeekerzSneakerz:** And ones that might end up exposing more of our Morty secrets?  
  
 **BlueBerry:** Yeah I can do that no problem! They probably don't even know that I have the chat anyway so they won't suspect a thing.  
  
 **1TrueMorty™:** Thank you so much, Rick!!!!  
  
 **Morticia <3:** Thankx Blue!!! I'll give you some cookies for your troubles. Double Chocolate chips your fave right?  
  
 **GeekerzSneakerz:** This helps so much you have my gratitude Doof.  
  
 **DazzlingLollipop:** Yeah you're amazing DR! DM me whenever you're popping by I'll treat ya!  
  
 **BlueBerry:** You guys don't have to thank me that much, I mean what's friends for if they didn't help each other out. And yeah Double Chocolate Chip is my favourite. 

**Blueberry:** Kinda Surpirzed you remembered Cia.  
  
 **Morticia <3: **Of course I remembered! I never forget a friends fave type of cookie! Remembering stuff is kinda my thing ya know (◕‿◕✿)  
  
 **BlueBerry:** Yeah lol, Where should I go to pick them up??  
  
 **Morticia <3: **Hmmmmm you know that one Bar at the Citadel where basically all the Ricks go to? I'm going to be there tomorrow with my Rick so you could get them then!  
  
 **BlueBerry:** Good Idea Cia! I'll be there! and the rest of you guys should come if you can, it's been a while since we've seen each other.  
  
 **1TrueMorty™:** I'll be there, my Rick is actually going tomorrow anyways. Apparently he's going to talk to Spanish Rick, Idk why though.  
  
 **GeekerzSneakerz:** Yeah I'll be there, I'll convince my Rick to go there tomorrow. Shouldn't be that hard to do it.  
  
 **DazzlingLollipop:** Guess I'll pop in as well since you are all going, I'll just get my Rick to make a Portal to the place. C u guys then.  
  
 **1TrueMorty™:** Yeah I should go to sleep now, it's like 2 am lol good night everyone!  
  
 **Morticia <3: **Sweet Dreams Morty! And yep, See you all tomorrow <3  
  
**BlueBerry:** Good Night Morty, and See you all tomorrow!  
  
 **GeekerzSneakerz:** Have a restful sleep Morty, and i'll see you all tomorrow.

  
Morty placed down his phone, no longer did he feel the knot of anxiety at the pit of his stomach, instead he felt calm and excited for tomorrow, but first, he needed sleep.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao what is even this fic XD

**Author's Note:**

> "And yeah, that's why I've been banned from the garage."  
> "Well that's why you don't touch random objects that Rick keeps lying around, I learned that the hard way."  
> "Good bye"


End file.
